The white wolves
by Blood Stained Love Letter
Summary: When wolves are hunted they often try to make as many packs as they can. When two white wolves meet what will happen? Will they make a new gereration of wolves, or will Kiba let the girl walk out of his life? OcXK BXH TXoc
1. Meeting

Trouble-15: Okay i will admit it, i made a mistake, sorry Toboe. it was an honest mistake i swear. Well here it is reposted for all of you to see.

Kiba and his pack had traveled for days now looking for food and somewhere to stay. So far there were no cities along the path they had chosen. Cheza was beginning to look ill and Kiba was getting worried. Hige's nose had not picked up any scent of human or animal. They were running out of time, and they were running low on food. The snow bombarded their faces and the ice under their feet sliced at their delicate skin. Toboe whined as the weather started to get worse and increase its torment on the wolves. 

"Toboe please shut up." Tsume snapped. His normally gray fur was turning white from all the snow caught in it. Deep down inside Tsume too wanted to stop and rest a while too.

"Maybe we should stop, Tsume it's only getting worse and Cheza is getting a fever." Kiba called back to the others, mainly Tsume, as he transformed back into his human form. His hair was covered in ice, and his clothes were frozen to his body. As the pack caught up and lay down to rest Hige's nose picked up a scent.

"Kiba, I smell something, it's…" Hige stuck his nose further into the ground, "another wolf! A female to be certain, she passed not long ago because her scent is fresh." Hige's tail wagged uncontrollably as he sniffed around for the female's direction.

When he found it, he was off.He had a new motive, a woman. Hige ran from the pack as fast as he could as they rushed to get up.  
They ran about three miles and stopped as they found what they had been looking for, a city.

The gray sides of the buildings looked more inviting to the wolves than they ever had, there was life, lots of it, human's bustled around getting food and other objects for their home. The wolves walked into the city as they transformed into humans to blend in.

Hige still looked for the familiar scent of the angel who had brought them to this place,  
but his attempts were in vain. Toboe and Tsume walked to the nearest hotel to get a few rooms and Kiba dragged Hige to the market to look for food.

Kiba held Cheza against his chest as he watched a few teenagers snicker and walk towards them. "Hey baby doll, what are you doing around a bunch of bitches like this?" One of them asked as they stuck their hands into their jacket pockets. He had brown dirty hair and wore dirty jeans and a black jacket. The other was not much different he wore a dark green jacket though. Cheza gripped Kiba's shirt as she eyed the two boys. They did not look weak and she new that Kiba even as a wolf was not at full strength.

"Leave her alone." Kiba snapped as he glared at them. They just laughed.  
"What are you going to do punk?" The first boy said as he pushed Kiba to the ground. Kiba had lost his grip on Cheza and now she was no longer in his arms, but in the boy's arms.

"Can't you punk's ever stay out of trouble?" A female's voice seemed to tease as if she new the boys.  
She had golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore tight dark blue jeans and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt that stopped just about her belly button. Over this she wore a black jacket. Her skin was tan and she had a belly button ring to match the logo on her shirt, "Angle". Much to Hige's surprise she had a familiar scent, but he was not sure where from. As she walked toward the boys Hige noticed that her scent was the same as the one that led them to the city, she was a wolf, he was sure of it.

"Look who it is, what do you want Faith?" The boy holding Cheza asked.  
"Well first I want you to get out of my sight, and then I want you to get out of my city." She said as she put her hands on her hips.  
"We don't have to, we can do what we want and you can't stop us." The second boy shot back.

Faith did not bother to argue with them, she merely rolled her eyes and ran behind the boy holding Cheza. Once she got there she grabbed his hair pulling him back toward the ground, the boy let go of Cheza and fell back. The boy in the green jacket then lunged at her. Faith kicked on foot up behind her, hitting her target, the boy fell to the ground holding his crotch. Hige laughed as the boy in the black jacket got up from the ground.

"Faith do you have to be such a bitch." He moaned.  
"Well when you mess with everyone in the city, yes." She shot back; the boy did not move only hold his head, the other boy still lay on the ground. Faith looked at Kiba, who was now standing near Hige and Cheza.

"You alright? Sorry about these two they are idiots I look after." Faith smiled as she hit the boys, who where now both standing, on the back of their heads.  
"Thanks, but we are fine." Kiba smiled back.  
"I'm Faith; I run this place, so if you need anything just tell me." She smiled and stuck out a hand.  
"I'm Hige and this is Kiba, and Cheza." Hige took her hand eagerly. Kiba shook his head.  
"How do you run this place?" He asked wondering how a girl her age could be able to handle a place like this.  
"Well I don't exactly own it if that is what you are wondering. I am very well known here, and well, people fear me, and if I want something I get it." Faith smiled as she place a hand behind her head giving her that innocent look.  
"Oh well I guess that is a way you get what you want." Kiba smiled back.

"Faith, what are you doing here I thought you were dead!" Tsume's voice rang through the girl's ears as she turned to see her old rival...


	2. Pasts

"I should ask you the same." Faith said as she saw Tsume, the leader of a gang that was a rival of her own.  
"I am stronger than you so it is no wonder I am still alive." Tsume smirked.  
"Is that why I was always beating you in fights?" Faith was now the one smirking.

Tsume rolled his eyes and walked over to Kiba. Hige looked from Tsume to Faith. The conversation that they were having confused him; he did not understand how they knew each other. They had known each other, and yet he had not noticed her sent back in the snow, or did he not want to.Maybe that is why he stopped because he wanted to avoid her. She seemed to pose a threat to him for some odd reason.

Kiba picked up the food the boys had knocked from his hands and the boys sat on the ground near Faith. Cheza looked at Faith with a strange look in her eyes. She feared her because Tsume was against her but then again she trusted her because she could feel and odd strength coming from her.

Faith looked at Toboe who had followed Tsume out into the city. "Hey kid, you know him." She pointed at Tsume.  
"Yes, he takes care of me, and Kiba does too." He said sheepishly.  
"Well now, what would a bunch of guys be traveling around together for, maybe they have something for each other." Faith poked jokes at Tsume who tried to ignore them but when her boys started laughing he blew up.  
"No we are not gay if you are trying to imply that, and as you know Faith wolves travel in a pack." He said as he walked in front of her and got into her face.  
"Now, now no need to get antsy, I was kidding. So you all are wolves, but then what is she?" Faith looked at Cheza, whose bright red eyes looked back at her.  
"She is a lunar flower, and we are trying to find paradise. Yes we are all wolves and I am the leader." Kiba said standing in front of Cheza protectively.  
"Don't worry I have no need for you maiden, I was wondering what she was. And just to tell you there is no paradise until you die. So what you are doing is a total waste of time."

Faith said as she looked over Tsume's shoulder toward Kiba. Tsume grabbed her by her jacket. "How dare you try to tell me what I am doing is a waste of time, your just mad we beat you to it." Tsume pushed her to the ground.

Then they heard the growling of wolves, it was coming from the ally ways not far from where they were. The people in the city screamed and ran in all direction trying to flee from the up coming battle.

Faith turned to see a group of black wolves sulking toward the new group in their territory. Faith transformed into her wolf form, the white fur on her back shot up and she barred her teeth at the group. Kiba looked at the wolf standing in front of him in amazement.  
He thought he was the only white wolf left. He too took his wolf form. The others followed their leader.

Trouble-15: Hey, sorry it was so short the next chapter will be longer and have some violent scenes.  
Please review this is my first story so I want to know how it is going. Thanks for reading, it will get better i promise. :)


	3. Here comes trouble

Faith looked over at the wolves standing near her, Kiba was a white wolf, and this surprised her because he did not seem strong but now that she saw he was half starved. Though he still had a lot of strength even in this state. The group of black wolves looked at the two white wolves; they knew they would have trouble with this pack.

"So Faith trying to beat us again? You lost last time so now it's our territory you are on." The lead wolf smirked. He had thick black fur and deep blue eyes. His body was well built, and he was very muscular. Faith just snorted at his comment and lunged at him. He did not move and let her take the first attack.

Faith sunk her needle sharp fangs into his neck. She had a hard time reaching the skin because of his thick course fur. But when she did she could taste the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth. She adjusted her mouth around his muscle and dug her teeth further into his delicate skin. The wolf moved at the feeling of her teeth but just rolled his neck and shook her off. Faith was flung into a stand selling baskets, she collided with the shelves and fell to the ground in pain, and pieces of wood pushed their way into her skin and broke off as she hit the ground.

Tsume ran over to her side pushing away the broken pieces of wood that lay around her body. He pushed his nose against her chin trying to wake her, but she did not move. Tsume rolled her body over and started pulling out the wooden daggers that were in her body with his teeth. Her blood staining his chin and mouth. While Tsume did this Kiba went after the leader.

Kiba lunged at his foe with great agility and caught him under his neck. He tore into the flap of skin with his dagger like teeth. Kiba buried his paws into the ground and pulled at the wolf's neck. But before he caused any real damage the other wolves jumped. It was an unfair fight because Faith and Tsume were not fighting so the wolves that were not fighting jumped into other fights.

Kiba had threewolves attacking him at once, Hige had two and Toboe was left with one wolf to fight, because he posed no threat as a pup. The leader of the black wolves walked over to where Tsume was trying to wake up Faith.

Tsume growled as he approached. The black wolf smirked as he saw Faith's lifeless body covered in blood. "What did you do to her?" Tsume shouted and snapped at the wolf now standing over Faith.  
"I made sure I would not have to deal with her." He looked down at Faith. She had woken up but was still mentally unconscious. Her nose twitched at the black wolf's scent.  
"Darcia?" she whispered as her senses came back. She could smell him close to her, but for some reason she was not worried.  
"Yes Faith, it's me, and this time I don't want you dead." Darcia looked up at Tsume who was now wide eyed.  
"What do u plan on doing with her?" Tsume readied himself for an attack.  
"What do you think? She is one of the strongest females there are, plus she is he only white wolf female." He smirked as he looked back down at Faith. He leaned down and licked her cheek to help bring her senses back.  
"Keep your hands off her Darcia!" Two other wolves jumped down from a roof top near by.

Darcia looked over at on of the young wolves, her fur was black and her eyes were blue. She was standing with her teeth bared and the fur on her back stood up straight. The other wolf was also a female but her fur was a light golden color and her eyes were amber.  
"Blue and Amber, what a wonderful surprise. Now I can kill off the rest of her pack also." Darcia said carefully stepping away from Faith, being sure not to injure hurt body any more than he had already done.

When he was sure that she was safe he charged toward the two wolves who had come to interfere in his battle. Before he could get to him though two other wolves jumped in the way, Tsume and Hige.

Trouble-15: Wow that was alot to write! Hope you liked it though, can you guess who is goining with who? Find out next chapter who the couples will be! And if they get away from Darcia.


	4. A New Pack

Trouble-15: This one is a little long but i had to fit in all the couples. It may confuse you at first on who will be with who but you can figure it out in the end. Hope you enjoy  
I forgot to add this in the first three chapters but i don't own Wolf's Rain, other wise it would have been written better, lol. But i do own my characters Faith and Amber.

The Begining of a New Pack

Darcia charged into the two wolves head on. Tsume took most of the impact and was thrown back onto the ground, leaving Hige still standing and in a battle of strength with Darcia, who was winning.  
Tsume jumped to his feet as quickly as he could and jumped into the fight with Hige.

The girls, Amber and Blue ran over to Faith who was now trying to stand. Her legs shook under her weight. Blue stood nest to her and made her lean against her side, Blue absorbed her weight and helped pull Faith to her feet. When she was stable, Faith rolled her shoulders adjusting them to standing again.  
Once she was ready, she walked over to the battle that was going on between the wolves, Hige and Tsume laid on the ground their bodies torn from Darcia's fangs. Faith growled as she walked near the wolves, Darcia had done it, he had injured some one who was important to her, no matter how much she and Tsume fought he was still her big brother. Tsume had always been there for her, even when he was a rival.  
flashback

"Faith, Faith, wake up, the hunters are here." Tsume shook Faith's sleeping form.  
"I don't want to..." Faith popped up out of her sleep. Before she could speak any more her mouth was covered by Tsume's hand.  
"Hush, they are here, let's go out the back way." Tsume grabbed the young girls hand and pulled her through the pitch black room. Faith was only nine at the time, and Tsume was twelve. Faith stepped slowly letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light, and held tightly to Tsume's protective hands. Tsume's muscular body was covered in sweat. He was wearing black pants and black boots, his chest gleamed in the moonlight. Faith was still in her army pants, and a white tank top, the bottom of her pants were tucked into her boots, which were untied because she did not have time to tie them after being aroused and pulled out of bed.

Outside they could hear the yelling of human men, and the clicking of guns. Faith gripped Tsume's hand tighter in her small fragile hands. Tsume turned his head back towards her and gave her a reassuring look with his loving golden eyes. Faith forced a smile and kept walking.  
Just as Tsume reached the middle of the room both the front and back door opened and humans swarmed in. Twenty of them rushed in with guns loaded. Tsume pushed Faith back into an opening in the rotting wall. Shots were fired and Tsume moved to dodge most of them, but he was hit. One shot landed in his thigh, another in his stomach, and the last in his arm. Tsume transformed into his wolf form and attacked the intruders to protect Faith from getting spotted. When he had killed most of them he looked back to check on Faith, and he saw a human walking towards her.

Faith sat huddled in the hole that Tsume had pushed her into to protect her, she only hoped they would get out of there alive. When she heard the sound of a board creek she looked up to see a human standing in front of her. In his hand he held a shiny metal dagger, eight inches in length and fully sharpened. Faith's eyes widened as she looked at the man. She knew if he did hit her it would end her life for good, but there was no where for her to run. As the man brought the dagger down to strike the girl he hit a different target, Tsume's chest. Tsume grabbed the human's wrist and snapped it in half taking the dagger from his hand and shoving it into the human's throat. Faith winced as she watch blood spray onto the floor and walls.

Tsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her from her hiding place. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her along as he ran out into the snow. As they ran blood trickled from Tsume's now cross shaped wound on his chest. The ice stung his chest and arms as he pulled Faith along. Before they reached the outskirts of the city Tsume stopped.  
"Faith go ahead I will be there in a while." He said looking at her.  
"But Tsume, the humans will come after you, please come one we can find a hot spring in the forest, we can clean your wounds there." Faith tugged at his arm.  
"Go now!" Tsume yelled pushing her back into the snow. That's when Faith noticed it, a trap. Tsume's ankle was caught in a trap. Faith looked up at Tsume as she struggled to her feet, tear began to flood her eyes causing her vision to blur. But she did as she was told and left, watching Tsume as she ran away.  
end of flash back  
Faith thought to herself as she walked toward Darcia, "I was not able to help him then, but I will not fail him now.  
"Blue, Amber get Tsume and Hige out of Darcia's way, I will deal with him." Faith said as she snuck up behind Darcia, once she was in place she bite the tip of his tail to get his attention. Darcia looked back at her and reach to snap at her but could not reach to he shook his body and tail to get her off, Faith held on for her life. Amber pulled Tsume into a near by alley and Blue pulled Hige there also. When Faith was sure they were out of the way she let go of Darcia's tail and readied herself for her next attack.  
She lunged at Darcia latching her fangs into the fur on his neck. Her needle like fangs sunk into Darcia's neck. Darcia jerked his neck and snapped at her but only in vain. Faith hung on and sunk her fangs deeper every time he moved.

While Darcia was occupied with Faith, Kiba saw an opertune moment to attack, he lunged at Darcia and sunk his teeth into the front of his neck, his grip pierced the skin and his air cord. Darcia gasped for air and shook Faith off, but Kiba held on as tight as he could. Darcia dropped to the ground after a few minutes after his failed attempt to get Kiba off. His eyes went from yellow and blue to white, his breathing stopped and the snow where he laid turned red from his blood. Faith looked up from where she landed and just sighed and closed her eyes, the pain in her side was unbearable and she only wanted it to end. As she seemed to slip out of counciousness she could feel something warm against her side. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kiba cleaning her wounds. She smiled lightly and her vision blurred and she fainted.

Kiba licked Faith's wounds cleaning out the ice that was beginning to build up. He hoped she lived, because he wanted to get to know her better, she was unlike anyone he had ever met, she was determined and good hearted. Once he was done cleaning her up he looked at the two female wolves that were obviously part of her pack.  
"Where do you stay, she needs immediate care." Kiba looked at the Blue.  
"We own a house not far from here, will you be able to carry her?" Blue looked at him with curiosity. She wondered why he was so worried, they had never met before. She walked back over to Hige, he looked terrible in his condition. She sighed and pulled him onto her back and carried him towards the house, Amber did the same with Tsume, who was slightly less heavy. Cheza followed the wolves jealous of Faith because of all the attention Kiba was giving her.

When they got to the house Amber and Blue put the boys into seperate rooms and showed Kiba where Faith's room was. Then they got busy getting medicine for the boys and Faith while Toboe looked around at the collection of strange items the girls had in thier house. Cheza sat quietly on the couch waiting for Kiba to come comfort her.

When Kiba walked into Faith's room the walls were painted a sky blue with white clouds and on one wall the words "Perfect Angle" was written in gold letters. Her bed had light blue silk sheets and white fuzzy pillows. From what Kiba could tell she did run the place, she had alot of expensive things in her room,a crystal lamp, and a white leather chair were only some of her treasures. Kiba set her on her bed and continued to take care of her injuries.

When Kiba got done he looked around and found the bath room, so he decided to take a shower. He noticed after he had gotten in that the only soaps in the shower were Sweet Pea and Lavender scented.  
"Great now I get to smell like a girl." Kiba sighed as he rolled his eyes washing his bruised  
body.

When Faith woke up she could hear the shower running and could feel bandages around her stomach and legs. She opened her eyes and found she was back in her room. She smiled and sighed to herself. She was too busy thinking to notice the water shut off and the door handle click. When the door opened Kiba emerged from the steam with a white towle wrapped around his waist. His body gleamed from the dropplets of water and his hair was flat against his head. Faith could smell the aroma of Sweet Pea. She smiled and looked at him.  
"You should walk around like that more often, you look good." She smirked to herself as she sat up in the bed. Kiba blushed and pulled the towel tighter.  
"Your awake?" He asked suprised to see her awake and embarassed at her comment.  
"Yes i have been awake for a while. I see you made yourself at home, but I don't mind it is all i woudl ask you to do after helping my pack out in the streets." She smiled studying his well built body.

"It was nothing really, and I was wondering if we could stay for a little while longer, Hige and Tsume will need time to heal and we have a pup with us that will need a break."  
Faith smiled, "Yes you can stay as long as you would like,I really don't mind." Kiba smiled back and grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, the towle slipping down some as he walked in.

Trouble-15: I hoped everyone enjoyed it, I know it was long because i was the one who had to write it, but to me it just kind of moved along well. Please review, Thanks for reading :)


	5. Shopping

Trouble-15: This one will be a little long, I just could not stop, it kept getting more intersting, I can hardly wait to write the next chapter! Enjoy. I don't own Wolf's Rain. 

Faith got out of bed when Kiba walked into the bathroom. Now she would have a pack of men in her house, and one of them she had some strange interest in. Faith shrugged her shoulders. "It must me a wolf thing." She said to herself as she slipped into a new pair of jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt. As she looked through her closet for a jacket Kiba walked out in just pants.

"My shirt has blood all over it, and I am guessing you don't have any guy shirts so I will just wear this." He said as he set his shirt on the floor in a corner of the room. Faith laughed at his comment.  
"No, I don't have any guy shirts, but we can go into town if you really need to." She smiled.  
"But I have no money." Kiba looked at her with those soft blue orbs.  
"I have plenty, how do u think we get by?" She smiled and took money out of a painted jar. Kiba's eyes swelled as he looked at her money. She had over four thousand dollars sitting in her hands.  
"Where did you get all of that?" Kiba asked, knowing Tsume he taught her how to pick pockets and she made a pretty good profit from the looks of it.  
"I own a diner around here. I don't work there but I get paid." Faith laughed seeing his expression. She turned towards the door and walked out, forgetting about a jacket. Kiba followed her grabbing his jacket so he had something to wear out in the cold.

As they walked through town Kiba noticed that the humans did not care anything about the wolves, they did not fear them and they did not think that the wolves had to fear the humans. Kiba found that humans and wolves in this city coexisted together well. Faith walked into a clothing store that seemed to have expensive clothing because the store was well decorated and provided a varaity of clothing from wedding dresses to casual. Faith walked over to a rack with casual shirts and pants. When Kiba caught up to her she held up a pair to his waist.  
"Wow you are bigger than I though. And it's all muscle!" She said poking his stomach. Kiba laughed as he watched her pick another size and place it back on the rack, the pants still being to small. When she finally found a pair she picked out three other pants in the same size but different style, she also found five shirts to go with them. Then she shoved him into the dressing room.  
"I want to see what they look like then you get done." Faith said picking through another rack with clothing of her size.

Kiba slipped off his old jeans and slipped on the new ones, and pulled a navy blue muscle shirt (wife beater). His light blue jeans had a dark blue dragon on the bottom of the leg that wrapped around the pants and ended at the knee. The jeans covered his bare feet and were loose around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall and smiled, he liked this style. Kiba sighed and walked out of the dressing room to find Faith sitting in a chair.  
"Well the shirt fits well, and the pants seem to fit well too." She said as she got up and pulled on his jeans.  
"They feel so big on me though, I can not fight in them, let alone run." Kiba said as he pulled them up. Faith rolled her eyes.  
"It's called a belt, and trust me you will be able to fight in these better than you would tight jeans. Besides how do you fit your dick in your old jeans anyway, I know your not small."

Faith said sticking her hands down the front of his pants to show him that he needed room. Kiba could feel his face turn red at her comment and action. Faith pulled her hand out of his jeans and turned him around, "Try on the others and I will find you a belt." Faith pushed him back into the dressing room and walked away. Kiba changed again an walked out for her approval. She approved all of the jeans and shirts and bought him a new jacket too. This one was black cotton and was a pull over. It had a white wolf painted onto the front. Kiba did not mind the new jacket, he felt it suited him well, and was warmer than his other one.

After Faith was done shopping for Kiba she shopped for herself. She walked into the dressing room with more clothes than Kiba could count. When she came out she was in a light blue dress. It was very long, covering her feet, but it had a slit that went up to her thigh. The dress sparkled like it was covered in diamonds. The dress did not have straps and showed off her bare shoulders nicely. The tone of the dress made her eyes and tan stand out widely. Kiba's eyes traveled her body, the dress fit her perfectly curved body well making her beauty stand out even more.

"What do you think, I am not sure, I mean I think it makes me look fat." Faith said looking down at her stomach, which was flat except the small buldges of her abs. "No, I think you look perfect in that, it really looks good on you." Kiba stuttered over his words. Faith smiled at his reaction and walked back into the dressing room.

"She is so beautiful, I am surprised she does not have a mate yet." Kiba thought to himself.

"He is so cute, I just wish he did not have that stupid flower maiden, or I would take him as my mate." Faith thought to herself as she changed back into her pants and shirt.

After they bought all of the clothes they walked through the streets looking at booths that were open outside the stores. Kiba watched Faith talk to owners of different stores and restaurants. He noticed her shiver once or twice but did not take notice, but when she looked at him and her face was pale he knew she was cold, and he didn't wonder why. She was not wearing enough to shield her form the snow. Kiba pulled off his new jacket and handed it to her.

"Take this, it will keep you warm." Kiba said shivering as the cold wind hit his bare arms.  
"No you keep it, I was the one who was dumb enough not to bring a jacket. Kiba shook his head and put it back on pulling Faith over to him and pulling her into the jacket with him. He was not much taller than she was to the jacket fit around both of them comfortably. Kiba pulled Faith onto his hip and carried her around so he would not trip over her feet.

"Thank you Kiba." Faith giggled as they walked, then she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. Kiba smiled and blushed lightly when she did. All thoughts of his once important flower maiden had drifted from his head.

Kiba and Faith spent the rest of the day walking around town, Faith sitting on Kiba's hip until finally she bought a jacket. They ate lunch and headed back to the house.

"Kiba?" Faith said as she stopped walking. Kiba turned and looked back at her.  
"What is it Faith?" Kiba said as he smiled.

"I want to show you something before we go back to the others." Faith took Kiba's face gently into her soft, cold hands, and leaned up, gently pressing her lips against his. She could instantly feel his warmth and leaned further into the kiss.

Troble-15: Well that was an interesting ending, but there now lies the question, will Kiba except her kiss? Find out in the next chapter! Review please!!


	6. Passion and Revenge

Trouble-15: It's done!!! It's good too.

Passion and Revenge

"I want to show you something before we go back to the others." Faith took Kiba's face gently into her soft, cold hands, and leaned up, gently pressing her lips against his. She could instantly feel his warmth and leaned further into the kiss.

Kiba could feel her warmth run through his lips. He closed his eyes trying to think of what he should do. She was his kind, his race even, and she was a perfect mate for him, but what would Cheza think? He could not just ditch her after caring for her for so long. All theses thoughts flew through his head as she kissed him, before he knew it the kiss ended. Faith's soft eyes just looked at Kiba, he could tell she was disappointed in his reactions but was not sure how to fix it.

Faith looked at Kiba's confused eyes, she knew he had not been ready for that kiss, but she had to show him she cared and would be there if he needed her. Faith just smiled and slid her hand lightly down his cheek, turning to walk away.

Kiba watched Faith turn away from him. Then a feeling washed over him, a feeling that he had never experienced before, nothing like this at any rate. His instincts took over, he grabbed Faith's wrist and pulled her against him pressing his lips against hers. His kiss was not as light as hers but was not rough; it showed passion but not lust. For a few minutes he got no response but after a minute she kissed back.

Faith was surprised at his actions but she dealt with them all the same. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Her body was flat against his, his arms wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. The warmth passed between them rapidly, when they stopped to breathe steam could be seen coming from both their mouths. They breathed rapidly looking into each others eyes, getting lost in the essence. Faith ran her fingers up the back of Kiba's neck sending chills down his spine.

Faith pressed her lips against Kiba's once again, her grip around him tightened as they kissed. Kiba slide his tongue across her soft lips, asking for access. Faith opened her lips letting him explore her sweets tastes. Then she did the same, their tongues danced wildly as they let their inner animal take over. Kiba slid his hands from Faith's waist to her butt, feeling every inch, every curve of her. Faith slid her hands down to Kiba's chest gripping his jacket when Kiba playfully squeezed her butt.

They stood their locked in a dream they both had. Then they broke away, regaining control of their bodies. Faith looked into Kiba's eyes, she trusted him with everything in her life at this point and she only wanted to be with him. He was now her hero, her knight in shining armor, who had come to sweep her off her feet. Her eyes dazzled as she thought about what to say next. He was able to turn her insides out, to break her heart and put it back together again all in the same moment.

Kiba looked at Faith, her eyes dazzled in a strange but beautiful way. The way she looked now made him want her more than ever, and she was there waiting for him. Every inch of her called for him, and he knew that he wanted it, but then again he did not. He was afraid to get involved with her, because of fear she would be hurt. Kiba ran his fingers through Faith's long wavy blonde hair. It was silky to his rough hands, the thin strands faded like sand in his hands and once again his hands were around her fragile waist. Kiba smiled and kissed her softly once more, then walked again along the snow covered snow.

When they got home Cheza ran to Kiba wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging to him just to make Faith frustrated. This was working, until Kiba pulled her off and walked back over to Faith, lacing his fingers into hers. Cheza's eyes gleamed with jealousy, her smiled dropped to a frown and her fist balled up. Neither Kiba nor Faith noticed, they just continued to walk upstairs. Tsume walked out of his room, Amber in his arms.

"Well look who got a girlfriend!" Kiba smirked looking at Tsume.  
"Don't get too smart Kiba, you apparently have one too." Tsume smiled and winked at Amber, who giggled lightly as Tsume kissed her softly.

Kiba shook his head and walked into Faith's room, with Faith trailing behind shutting the door and dropping the bags as soon as she got into the room. She slipped off her jacket and hung it up in the closet. When she turned around Kiba's arms wrapped around her waist, his lips claiming hers. Faith simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the bed.

What was once passion had turned into lust. Cheza sat downstairs planning her revenge on the bitch who took Kiba away from her.

Trouble-15: WOW O.O... i was not expeting that, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed, and keep watch for my next chapter to see what Cheza does to split them up.


	7. Love and Lust

Trouble-15: There are no lemons in this chapter but it may get a little sexy.

Love and Lust

As they kissed Faith pulled at Kiba's shirt. Her lips moved from his lips, down to his neck, and down to his chest. Her fingers wrapped around the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Once the shirt was off she trailed her kiss down his chest and stomach and stopped at his pants line.

Kiba moaned uncontrollably as she did this, his hands gripped the bed sheets and he gritted his teeth. He could feel his stomach knot as she passed over his abs. Faith smiled as Kiba let out another moan. She liked having this kind of power over him, the feeling that he would giver her anything she wanted, for just an hour of this kind of pleasure.

Her hands ran over his pant's button as if teasing him. Kiba's lust filled eyes looked down at her; he smiled as he watched her play with his button and zipper. When she did unbutton them, she slid her hands down into them letting her hands slip past his member. She could tell he was getting excited. Her lips were placed once again on his stomach.

Kiba could not believe the feelings he was having. His stomach had shot up into his throat when she unbuttoned his pants and let her hands slid down into them. Kiba began to wonder if these feelings were healthy. He let his hands slid down to the girls back and pulled her back up to his lips.

"If you're going to tease me then I might as well leave." He said smirking knowing that she would not let him leave.  
"I'm not teasing I am just getting you ready for what it to come." She said pressing her lips against his and letting her tongue enter his mouth.

Her hands slipped back down to his pants and she pulled them down and off. Her hands explored his almost totally bare body. She was now at and unfair advantage and Kiba planned to fix it.

He pulled himself over her and kissed along her neck slipping off her shirt and pants to reveal her thin, tan body. He let his hands roam over her soft skin as he kissed along her chest. This time it was Faith who was moaning.

Kiba trailed his lips over Faith's baby blue bra, down to her stomach. He slipped his finger under the strap at her side of her thong. He looked up at her and smiled at he playfully pulled at her strap. He could hardly control his need to claim her as his but then if he let his control go he knew he would ruin the fun. Kiba licked his lips and pulled down her straps.

Amber looked over at Tsume who had his eyes closed. The sheets were pulled down to his waist exposing his bare shimmering chest. The sweat glittered in his hair also, and along her exposed shoulders. Amber laid her head on his chest tracing her fingers over his scar. Her breath had finally slowed down after their experience, Tsume had claimed her, and she was now his mate.

"Where did you get this?" She questioned.  
"I got it saving Faith; it was about seven years ago." He smiled looking at her.

Her eyes sparkled with that loving glow. Tsume ran his fingers over her bare shoulders, he could smell his scent all over her and he loved it. She was now his and he would always be there to protect her. He could feel her small arms lay over his stomach and could feel her breathing against his side. Her warmth rushed through him. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, Amber following him.

Blue watched the snow fall as she huddled against Hige for warmth. Hige had brought her out to so he could see the scenery of her home. Now they sat under a stripped oak tree, Blue sat in Hige's lap, inside his jacket as they talked about their plans for the future.

"We hope to find paradise, but from the way it is looking Kiba may find this place to be paradise and just stay here, Tsume looks like he like that idea too." Hige said smiling down at Blue.

"Well Faith, Amber, and I plan to start a club, we are going to buy one of the old warehouses and fix it up into a club. It should work well, Faith is an artist so she will do the painting, and Amber is good with electronics so she will put all of that together, I am in charge of the decorating and building of a D.J. booth and stage." Blue said looking off into the forest that surrounded her house. It looked like a cake that had been covered in icing. There were no birds about, and the squirrels were all curled up in their hiding spots among the trees.

Cheza sat on the couch watching the fire burn, like her hatred for Faith. She had everything planned out, she was supposed to go to paradise with Kiba and the others and she would create wolves for Hige and Tsume and live out her life as Kiba's love, now he was being taken away from her, and she knew she had to do something about it. She had a plan, a plan to turn Kiba and Faith against each other for good.

Toboe had fallen asleep in the room blue had given him. It was warm and had a queen size bed in it so he naturally made himself at home after a shower. His arms moved as he dreamed about what paradise would be like; he could hardly wait to get there.

Faith's breath was starting to slow down as she ran her fingers through Kiba's moist hair. His chest glistened from sweat and Faith's back was the same way. Their skin stuck together when they touched. Faith laid her head lightly against Kiba's chest, she was exhausted and it was only early afternoon. Kiba ran his fingers over Faith's soft wet skin. Her taste still filled his mouth. As he closed his eyes to rest from his lustful event. Faith fell asleep not long after Kiba.

Trouble-15: It is turning out so well!!! I am so happy, well now you know the couples. What is Cheza going to go to split them up, I don't even know, so review and give me ideas, please! Hope you enjoyed .


	8. A Trader

Cheza sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket that Amber had given to her. The sun was setting as the house became full of life. Faith, Amber and Blue cooked dinner while the boys sat out in the living room talking about their plans. 

"Well we have to leave sometime. I mean we can not stay here in this house." Tsume said, though he knew that he did not mean what he said.

"We could stay, I am sure the girls don't mind. Besides, they may need help with protecting the city from other wolves." Kiba butted in.

"Kiba is right, I mean come on, Tsume, I know you want to stay!" Hige blurted out.

All three boys wanted to stay with the girls that they had fallen for. The girls could hear the conversation the boys were having from the kitchen. They all gave each other nervous glances as they each thought about what they would do if the boys left.

"They can not leave. I mean…I have kind of gotten attached to Hige." Blue blushed as she looked at the two girls.

"I know what you mean. Tsume may not be prince charming but I really like him." Amber looked at the floor.

"Then we can not let them leave. I will talk with Kiba about all of this, maybe he will reason with me." Faith smiled at the girls and resumed cooking.

At dinner Toboe chattered nonstop while he picked at his food. Apparently he found a squirrel and chase it around until it ran onto a frozen lake and they both went sliding into the snow. Kiba and the others laughed about it while Tsume picked on him.

"Don't pick on him, Tsume." Amber scolded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tsume gave her a flirty smirk and continued to torment the small pup.

"Don't start with me, you know I will win." Amber pulled on Tsume's ponytail and pulled him back into his chair.

"Ouch, oww." Tsume groaned as he held onto Amber's hand to keep her from ripping his hair out.

Faith and Blue laughed at the couple. Kiba and Hige shook their heads in pity for Tsume.

Toboe watched with wide eyes, he could see that each wolf had a strange bond with one another. Tsume and Amber had something special for each other. Hige and Blue kept looking at each other and smiling Toboe could see Hige's hand laced into Blue's under the table. Most surprising of all was the way that Kiba looked at Faith. His eyes were so protecting and yet soft and loving. Faith looked at Kiba with a flirty smile and eyes almost calling his name. Toboe could tell there was a lot going on with these wolves that he was not informed of, but then again he was just a pup and he knew the others tried to protect him from what ever they could, preserving his innocence.

Cheza looked at the couples with disgust. She hated the girls, mainly Faith, for taking Kiba away from her. The three girls had changed her pack and now threatened to take them away from her forever. She knew they would not leave to look for paradise, not with the girls giving them everything they wanted. She had a plan to get ride of the girls but she had to get help, and she knew just where to find it.

After dinner Toboe fell asleep on the couch after watching the fire burn. Kiba snuck Faith back up to the room and Tsume, Amber, Blue, and Hige all went for a walk in the forest. Cheza also seemed to disappear.

When Kiba and Faith got up to the room Kiba pressed his lips against hers and laid her back onto the bed. His kiss was soft but full of hunger. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue into his mouth. Kiba shivered when Faith slid her hands down his now bare back. When they finally broke for air Kiba began to kiss on Faith's neck. Faith slid her head to one side and moaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers through Kiba's messy hair.

"You are mine; I will never let you go." Kiba whispered into her ear.

"I think I can live with that." Faith teased.

"Faith….I love you." Kiba's blue eyes met Faith's.

"I love you, too." Faith smiled and kissed Kiba lightly, "Let's get some sleep."

Kiba smiled and snuggled Faith into his arms and fell asleep, dreams of their life together filled his head quickly, Faith dreamed about the same.

Cheza ran through the snow as fast as she could. She knew that the nobles were hunting the wolf race and if she told them where they were she could get the three girls killed and save her boys. She might even be able to make a deal with the nobles to kill only the female wolves. That way her boys would be in no danger at all.

Finally Cheza reached large wooden doors. She knocked frantically, the door opened with a large squeak. Three guards stood in front of her.

"What is your reason for being here?" one of the guards asked.

"I have seen some wolves; they live in the city and kill the people." Cheza's voice shook with fright.

"Come with us." the guard said as he led the girl into the giant palace.

The next morning the wolves searched the house frantically for the missing maiden. They had searched the house and were now out in the streets looking.

"Where could she have gone?" Faith asked as she searched around booths and stores.

"I am not sure, but Faith, we got trouble!" Amber yelled looking down the road. Flying ships from the nobles were headed straight for them.

"Shit! Everybody inside!" Faith yelled to all the people in the streets. She ran into a gun store and grabbed as many as she could and ran out throwing them at Amber and Blue.

The nobles too no time attacking the city and destroying buildings. Faith and the other girls fought off the forces on foot and the boys attacked the forces that were in the air. They jumped from one building or aircraft to another. Tearing off parts of machinery, and killing pilots with their sharp teeth. Even with the bigger army the nobles pulled back, but not before capturing one wolf.

**Trouble-15:** CLIFF HANGERS! I love them; well keep reading if you want to know what happens, also please review, I am not getting many reviews on this. Thanks! Oh yes, I don't own anything in here except my characters, Amber and Faith, and the city they are in, even though it has no name.


	9. Back again

**Sugababy15**- As you can tell, there has been a name change. Also, it has been a long, long, long time since I have seen Wolf's Rain. Now...this chapter is way out there. This was totally my idea, and you may be very surprised with what you get, but bare with me, there is method to my madness. And my writing style may be a little different, I am in highschool and am learning as I go. Well you know the usual, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, sorry it's kinda short.

Cheza shook as she walked before the noble queen. Her head was turned away from Cheza as she spoke to another noble. The guard who had led Cheza in did not interrupt the woman but waited for her to finish her conversation before addressing her.

"My Lady, I bring to you a girl who has claimed to see wolves in a city killing off some of its people. She also described the wolves, from what it sounds like to me, my Lady, they are the three wolves we have been looking for, the ones who killed Darcia."

The woman's lips curved into a smile as she tilted her head to the side. Her hand lifted to her chin and she rested her head there.

"Really now, that is quite interesting information. And what does this girl wish for from me in return?" under the mask her eyes glinted with curiosity.

"I only wish that you spare four of the wolves they are with. Four boys travel with them, and they are being brain washed as we speak. They have become obsessed with the girls and only wish to stay with them instead of moving on like we normally did." Cheza bowed her head.

"So you are telling me that you were part of their group, but left it because you were jealous?" the woman's tone seemed amused.

"I feel threatened by these wolves, they have changed my boys and I don't like them being around. I knew you hunted them because they have spoken of you before. So now I seek your help, please take them from my life and I will be gone from yours." the flower maiden dropped her head.

"I will do you this favor, but you must first do mine." a smirk crossed the lady's lips as she flicked her hand signaling the guards.

"Kiba!" Faith yelled from downstairs. She had searched the whole house for the lunar maiden but there had been no sign of her. She had gone missing.

"What?" Kiba asked walking downstairs in his pants, his hair still messy from sleep.

"Cheza has gone missing, I have looked everywhere for her but I can not find her anywhere, I have even tried following her scent, but it leads to a lake, and I have even looked in there!" Faith sat on the couch, the young wolf was almost in tears.

"Hey, shh, it's not your fault that she is missing, and I do not blame you, it is still very early. We will wait a few hours and then we will go look for her. I think she may have gone for a walk and will be back soon." Kiba rapped his arms around his mate and kissed her forehead.

"What if the nobles have taken her? What if she is hurt, or dead?" Faith sobbed hysterically now.

"Then we will search more later and if they have taken her we will go save her, but for now we need to get a plan together and gather our strength." Kiba said is the softest voice he could. He knew she might be right, but he had to be strong for her.

It did not take long for the others to wake up and walk downstairs, Faith was now crying loud enough the neighbors could here, if she had any.

"Well, from what I can tell, she must have been taken, because I can't smell here anywhere near and normally I can smell her a mile away!" Hige sighed sitting on the couch.

"I know where we have to go then. I can lead you into the palace of the nobles, but there will be a lot of danger, seeing as there is only a few of us, and hundreds of them." Faith was now very serious, her eyes seemed alert and her body was tense. Her eyes never met with any of the others, she kept them firmly on the map she had placed in front of her. Her fists were gripped by her side and her breathing became shallow as memories ran through her head.

"I'm ready to take on anything to save her." Kiba's voice broke the silence.

"I know you are." Faith looked up at him, her eyes seemed glazed over by fear.

"Then lead us there." Tsume said standing up and looking down at Faith.

Without any further words Faith stood and walked out the door. Her ears were ringing with Kiba's words. She began to wonder if he would say the same for her, and if he would, his love for her would soon be tested.

The snow began to fall lightly as they walked through the forest that led to the nobles palace. Everyone stayed quiet and Faith walked in front of the others. Her mind raced as she thought about all that could possibly happen. The noble Lady would be unhappy at the death of Darcia, but it had not been all Faith's fault. He was killed by the wolves she had just met, but now she was traveling with them, and she knew they would all be killed for the Lady's amusement when she found out it was the wolves who had killed her love.

'They always did have a strange relationship.' Faith thought to herself as she studied the ground for footprints.

There was almost no noise in the forest other than the soft sound of foot steps. It seemed to take forever as they walked through the unchanging landscape. Finally the white snow turned gray and they were standing in front of the gates of the palace of the nobles. Faith turned and looked at the others.

"There are no guards, that means they are doing something of importance inside. This could be good or bad, depending on whether they really have Cheza or not." Faith's eyes met with Kiba's and she quickly turned away. She looked up at the gates and changed into her wolf form. As gracefully as she could she jumped up to the top of the gate then down onto the other side.

Inside the gates a small city loomed. Today it was quiet, no life stirred within it. Faith took her human form and opened the gates. The others entered quickly and the gate was closed. Kiba took the lead and followed Cheza's sent through the city. Faith followed closely, her eyes scanning every alleyway for any sign of noble warriors.

When they finally reached the castle they found all the people. They were crowded in a room that contained a large device. On one side was a large tank like area and on the other was a bed, over the bed was a large machine. Faith made her way through the crowd and took a closer look. In the tank an unconscious Cheza was submerged in a liquid that was a pale green color, on the bed was the body of Darcia. Faith's breath seemed to catch in her throat as she looked at his form. He was back in his human form, his injuries had been cleaned and bandaged and his body cleaned. His hair lay delicately around his face and his eyes were closed, he looked almost peaceful. A noble sword lay in his hands and rested on his body.

"Today a miracle will happen. I will bring my love back from the dead using this lunar maiden!" The Lady of the palace called. Faith growled inwardly at her and moved closer getting ready to attack. The Lady then turned to her machine and pressed a button. The machine began sending electric shocks into the tank and a scream filled the room. Cheza's eyes seemed to shoot open and her body became stiff with pain. Through the electric shocks Cheza's life force was drained and pumped into the machine. Faith moved faster through the crowed as she rushed to turn on the machine, but before she could the screaming stopped and the machine began pumping the energy it gained from Cheza into Darcia's body.

"No! Oh god no!" Faith's eyes began to tear as she whispered to herself. Her body stopped and she watched as Darcia's body changed. His skin became darker and more full of life. His fingers began to grasp the sword within them and his eyes slowly began to open. He was alive, and Cheza was left to die. The machine stopped and Darcia was helped off of the bed. The Lady walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darcia did not move, he simply looked through the crowd, his eyes resting on Faith, a smirk crossed his face and he closed his eyes and waited to be released.

Faith felt shivers run up her spine when her eyes met with Darcia's. He was alive again, and this time, she wouldn't be able to fight him, she was on his territory and he had the advantage. The only problem in his way was the Lady, who was madly in love with him, but he would have no problem killing her and Faith new this.

**Sugababy15**- That wasn't so bad, was it? Alright please review, I want to know what you all think. Tell me if I should continue or just let it go.


End file.
